Work on the obtainment, examination, review, and interpretation of data relating to cancer mortality that have been produced historically in successive studies from the General Registrar Office of England and Wales. This shall include analysis of relation of mortality from cancer to occupation and social class, analysis of trends over time, as well as comparison with relevant material from other countries. This analysis shall be performed in collaboration with the Project Officer.